Power Rangers Nitro Ninja
''Power Rangers Nitro Ninja, ''often abbreviated as "PRNN" 'or simply referred to as "'Nitro Ninja", was the first fan-made EX season adaption of Power Rangers. It was show based on first fan-made Super Sentai EX season Ninsoku Sentai Carninger. It has some different and same sources and the same theme to Ninsoku Sentai Carninger. This adaption was created by POLISHBRO265 2.0/SentaiFantanic2003 and it was about 5 Ninja Racers/Childrens of Tommy Oliver saving the world and the future. This series is succesed by Power Rangers Time Energy. It has the same source to the First EX Sentai season 'Ninsoku Sentai Carninger. Synopsis In 2015 6 childrens (Dave, Tyler, Piper, Ray, Anika & Jasper) of the legendary rangers Tommy & Katherine were playing football on the very old Locomotive in Angel Grove. During the fun a unknown evil energy has been glowing. The energy summoned an evil leader from religious sect WXYZ - Reaper. Reaper summons Shoguns and attacked the childrens. During the attack Reaper captured one of those childers. Childrens are escaped to Tommy's House. Dave tells Tommy about it during playing football they were attacked by Reaper & Shoguns and this Jasper was missing. They thinks he is captured by unknown monster. Tommy tells about a villain. Tommy & Kat discovered a monsters from a cult. Dave was shocked. Dave and the siblings were worried about Jasper. 10 Years Later in 2025 after the events now 5 adults finds a Nitro Phones & Ninja Pendrives in the forest. These things was created by Reaper, but Tommy stoled this 10 years ago, because when the childrens will grown up, they're will be Power Rangers. Later Tommy fights with Reaper. During the battle they've exploded yourselves, but survived. Nitro Phones & Ninja Pendrives were lost. Tommy & Reaper tried to found it, but there was no chance to find it. Childrens give it to Tommy, questioning him what is this. Tommy ask him this is the stolen morphers created by Reaper. Tommy also tells he wished it when the kids will grown up, they will be Power Rangers. Now the siblings becomes a heroes to save the world, defeat Religious Sect WXYZ and free Jasper as... Power Rangers! Nitro Ninja!. Characters Rangers Main article: Car Ninja Rangers Lost Warriors Power Rangers Time Energy Main article: Mythology Rangers Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Ninja Steel Power Rangers SPD Kamen Rider Giga Warrior Kamen Rider Computer King Kamen Rider Dino Knight Kamen Rider Wheel Allies *Tommy Oliver *Katherine Hillard-Oliver *Jayden Shiba (Samurai Red Male) *Lauren Shiba (Samurai Red Female) *Carnin *Ninsoku Other Heroes *Power Rangers RPM *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Magic Knights *Power Rangers Time Energy *Power Rangers SPD *Kamen Rider Dino Knight *Kamen Rider Computer King *Kamen Rider Giga Warrior *Kamen Rider Wheel Villains Religious Sect WXYZ *Reaper (leader/turned good) (1-41) (deceased, then revived) *Venom (leader) (42-60) *Planet Wonder's Varix (1-25) *Planet Xenon's Uber (1-36) *Planet Yarn's Lilian (1-48) *Planet Zenit's Dogranio (1-58) *Basco (Jasper's monster form/formerly) (monster/currently) (revived, then destroyed again) Other Villains Appearances (VS Episode) * Ghost Mask (VS Episode) * Emporer Zenatexa Zod (VS Episode) * Alabugas (VS Episode) * Mermasa (VS Episode) * Cerssoa (VS Episode) * Bexbaxxes (VS Episode) * Oxaosa (VS Episode) * Fahorgas (VS Episode) * Killer Knight (revived VS Episode) Monsters Level W # Click (First Monster) # Eggtooth # Zigzap # Prom # Val # Carrot # Cosmo # Thiefman # Casino # Ban # Speedor # Wall # Eli # Sage # Rack # Orlen # Amazon # Magic # Air # Sal # Zak # Placeholder # Glitch # Bingo # Zorro Level X # Space Invader (26-27) # Battle Royale (28) # Thunder (29) # Tarzan (30) # Delirum (31) # Gender (32) # Puenta (33) # Soloman (34) # Master Zandred (35 Special Team-Up Episode) # Carlito (36) Level Y # Vessel (37) # No-Name (38) # Saxophone (39) # Ultraman (40) # Growl (41) # Blade (42) # Vizor (43) # Thief-Policeman (44) # Spore (45 Christmas Monster) # Zelda (46) # Fur-Fun (47) # Zero-One (48) Level Z # Creeper (49-53) # Decade (54-56) # Tragedy (57-58) Time Energy VS Nitro Ninja * Moonmouth (VS Movie) * Stingzard (VS Movie) * Samurai (VS Movie) Grunts * Zomgeos (VS Movie) * Vular Nulases (VS Movie) *Shoguns Evil Rangers Anti Rangers Main article: Anti Rangers Other Evil Rangers Arsenal + Mecha Main article:Arsenal (Nitro Ninja) Transformation Devices *Nitro Phone *Knight Phone *Dark Phone *Titanium Morpher Multi-Use Devices *Ninja Pendrive *Strong Mode Pendrive *Titan Battlizer Mode Pendrive *Knight Pendrive *Dark Pendrive *Lost Pendrive Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Trabant Blaster *Trabant Claws Power-Up Mode *Strong Mode Armor *Titan Nitro Ninja Red Battlizer Mode *Combine Mode Sidearms *Nitro Ninja Blade *Nitro Ninja Laser *Knight Blade *Knight Laser Team Cannons *Nitro Ninja Rocket *Knight Cannon Vehicles *Ninja Bike Main article: Mecha (Nitro Ninja) CarninZords *Nitro Ninja Megazord **Red Trabant CarninZord **Brown Maluch CarninZord **Blue Poldek CarninZord **Cyan Mustang CarninZord **Pink Cooper CarninZord *Knight Racer Megazord **Crimson Musso KnightZord **Black Suzuki LostZord **Green Mercedes LostZord **Yellow Beetle LostZord **Gold Volvo LostZord *Nitro Knight Megazord *Nitro Ninja Ultrazord *Nitro Ninja Hyperzord Movie-Exclusive Zords *Ninja Car Zord Exclusive Zords *Wild Force CarninZord 2002 *Ninja Storm CarninZord 2003 *Dino Thunder CarninZord 2004 *SPD CarninZord 2005 *Mystic Force CarninZord 2006 *Operation Overdrive CarninZord 2007 *Jungle Fury CarninZord 2008 *RPM CarninZord 2009 *Samurai CarninZord 2011 *Megaforce CarninZord 2013 *Super Megaforce CarninZord 2014 *Dino Charge CarninZord 2015 *Ninja Steel CarninZord 2017 *Beast Morphers CarninZord 2019 *Nitro Ninja CarninZord 2025 *Time Energy CarninZord 2026 Other Mechas *Nitro Ninja Hyperzord *Nitro Ninja Suzuki Megazord *Nitro Ninja Mercedes Megazord *Nitro Ninja Beetle Megazord *Nitro Ninja Volvo Megazord Movie-Exclusive Mecha * Time Nitro Ninja Energy Megazord Episodes # Ep. 1: Time For Drive A New Generation # Ep. 2: Nitro Ninja Megazord (Note: there is the same Sentai Footage Megazord Combine, Battle & Finisher.) # Ep. 3: A Red Love # Ep. 4: Stick Yourself # Ep. 5: Crazy Times # Ep. 6: Taxi Out of Control. # Ep. 7: Cyan's Love # Ep. 8: Say Goodbye, My Friend... # Ep. 9: It's not over yet # Ep. 10: Boxing Blue # Ep. 11: Error 404's Nightmare. # Ep. 12: That's it # Ep. 13: Anika's Birthday # Ep. 14: Shut Up & Dance # Ep. 15: Nitro Ninja Red's Strong Love # Ep. 16: Live For Speed # Ep. 17: Burnout. # Ep. 18: Race to the Space with Lost Warriors # Ep. 19: The Forgotten Road. # Ep. 20: The Betrayed Crimson # Ep. 21: Power of "YES". # Ep. 22: Rock That Body. # Ep. 23: I Need A Hero! # Ep. 24: Destroy It. # Ep. 25: Good Night, My Knight # Ep. 26: Blue's Sacrifice # Ep. 27: New Era of Car Ninja Rangers # Ep. 28: Race To The Future. SPD Comes By. # Ep. 29: A Sad Flashbacks. # Ep. 30: Air Control's Adventure. # Ep. 31: Nitro Ninja Ultrazord # Ep. 32: Enter The Matrix # Ep. 33: Red's Dead # Ep. 34: Revived Red # Ep. 35: Samurai Red Comes By # Ep. 36: Level X's End # Ep. 37: New Level, New Monsters # Ep. 38: Anti Rangers Incoming # Ep. 39: Goodbye, Lost Warriors... # Ep. 40: Evil Rangers's Rise # Ep. 41: End of Cult? # Ep. 42: New Leader of WXYZ # Ep. 43: Trust, Prey, Obey. # Ep. 44: Brutal Fight # Ep. 45: How to Save Christmas # Ep. 46: Stolen Crimson's Power # Ep. 47: Anti Rangers's Fury # Ep. 48: Satan Ranger's Final Battle # Ep. 49: Reaper's Back # Ep. 50: Final Fate of Anti Rangers # Ep. 51: End of Anti Rangers # Ep. 52: The End Is Near. # Ep. 53: Farewell, Reaper... # Ep. 54: Limbo of the Lost Pt.1 # Ep. 55: Limbo of the Lost Pt.2 # Ep. 56: The Final Countdown # Ep. 57: Zords Out Of Control # Ep. 58: Save The Zords # Ep. 59: The Final Battle # Ep. 60: Cult's Extinction Movies # Power Rangers Nitro Ninja The Movie: All Hail Click! # Power Rangers Nitro Ninja The Movie: Car Ninja Rangers' Back! Hello, Orange! # Power Rangers Time Energy VS Power Rangers Nitro Ninja: The Movie: From Angel To A Blood Killer! Specials # Power Rangers Nitro Ninja The Special Movie: A Revived Battle (Feat. Ninja Steel & RPM) # Power Rangers Nitro Ninja VS Kamen Rider Dino Knight: The Special Movie: A Dancing Race! (Feat. Computer King) # Power Rangers Nitro Ninja VS Kamen Rider High Speed: The Special Movie: Case with High-Speed Detective! (Feat. Giga Warrior) Superhero Movie Appearances * EX Power Rangers World * Super Hero Civil War Z: The Doomsday Apocalypse. Villain Movies * Death Rangers VS Anti Rangers The Movie: Murders & Drivers' War Of Hell. Songs * Power Rangers Nitro Ninja: 3, 2, 1, Ready! (Main Theme) Soundtracks * Nitro Ninja! Speed Up! (Nitro Ninja's Morph) See also Ninsoku Sentai Carninger'' - Super Sentai counterpart. See ''comparison page. Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Season Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Nitro Ninja Category:EX PR Season